I'm a Mortal 2: The War
by mussobrennon
Summary: The sequel to "I'm a Mortal", Percy, now a god is going to war against Kronos. He and Annabeth have been split up, and Annabeth struggles to fight without him, and Percy has to put up with Ares has his commander. Someone will have to save or kill Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Now that the war has started against Kronos he has split up his army sending the gods and demigods around the world. Percy, now a god is sent to England along with the hunters including Thalia and his enemy Ares. Annabeth has to stay and fight at camp half blood. She gets distracted constantly thinking about him and it could get her killed. Also Nico is now siding with Kronos but whose side is he really on? What will happen to Luke? First chapter will be uploaded in approximately 2 weeks. Ideas appreciated.**

The palace of the gods on Olympus was filled with the gods. They were all arguing, and panicking.

"Everyone quiet!" Zeus yelled. His voice boomed through the large room. All the Olympians quickly took a seat. "Now I know this is a bad time, but it is no time to panic."

"How could this not be a time to panic?" Aphrodite asked, "Kronos has actually risen."

"Zeus, I do think that it's a time to be very concerned," Artemis said.

"We will get nowhere by just running around panicking though," Zeus said.

"We have to strategize," Athena said.

"Kronos has sent a message telling us he doesn't plan on attacking one place. He says he will take the war around the globe," Hermes announced.

How can we possibly gather an army big enough to defend all those places?" Demeter asked.

"We do have the demigods," Poseidon suggested.

"We will defiantly use them, but they won't be near enough," Athena said.

"I can also get my army to defend some coastal areas," Poseidon offered.

"The hunters will be at your service as well," Artemis said.

"I can build an army, of rocks. It may not be much, but it will help," Hephaestus said.

"Hermes, how about your err birds?" Zeus asked.

"They will be ready to go," Hermes answered.

"It will still never be enough," Athena said. She said it quietly so that no one else probably heard her.

"We will have to split up ourselves as well," Zeus said.

How powerful is he?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, I doubt Kronos would be as powerful as before, but still pretty powerful," Zeus answered.

"No, not Kronos, Luke," Poseidon said. Hermes turned away at the mention of his son.

"Oh, well he's very powerful." Zeus said.

"So, any idea when he will start his first attack?" Apollo asked.

"He still has to get his army ready, he won't strike for another year at most," Athena answered.

"If he's not ready, then why don't we just attack them now?" He asked.

"We aren't ready either," Athena said.

"Then we need to get ready now!" Zeus shouted. Not angrily, just demanding. "And Poseidon you need to go talk to Percy Jackson, to make sure he does his job at camp half-blood."

Poseidon nodded, and then disappeared to camp half-blood. He spotted Percy, with Annabeth sitting in the grass holding hands. He walked towards them.

"Poseidon? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"We need to talk, about the war," Poseidon answered.

"Oh, well go ahead," Percy said.

"Alone please," Poseidon said.

"Annabeth, do you mind?" Percy asked.

"No, I'll go," She said.

"Percy, this war isn't going to end well" Poseidon warned.

"I know," Percy replied.

"We have to find out what part you play in this war," Poseidon said, "it's the only way we can defeat Kronos."

Percy was silent for a moment, but then said, "I guess we have some work to do. Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

It's now one year since Kronos has risen and war is only days away. While everyone else was at camp training harder than ever before Percy and Annabeth have been sneaking off into the woods to enjoy their possible last few days together.

However, while Percy and Annabeth were making out in the woods everyone else has had their hands full. Grover and the satyrs have been traveling all around the world searching for more demigods and gathering nature spirits. Chiron hasn't combed him mane in a week because he's been training heroes night and day. The gods have been going around making plans, preparing for war, and trying to make sure their realms are protected. Aphrodite has mostly just been making sure her makeup will be perfect for battle. Unfortunately, Kronos has also been busy. He's been preparing his own giant army, freeing titans, and training Luke. He's come to be very powerful.

Today was their last night at camp for a while. Tomorrow, demigods, minor gods, nature spirits, and the hunters will meet on Olympus. Since Kronos has told us that he is spreading his army around the world we have to be split up. Tomorrow is when the Olympians will assign a place for everyone to be. Percy has been praying to be with Annabeth. He literally called Poseidon and asked him to try and get them together.

"I'm worried Percy," Annabeth sighed.

"What are you worried about?" Percy asked.

"What do you think?" She said, "The war of course! What if we never get to see each other again?"

"I promise that I won't let that happen," Percy said. He leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm really not in the mood right now," Annabeth said stopping him from kissing her.

"Alright," Percy said. He was a little disappointed.

"Then there's Luke," She said.

"Luke?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I know that there is still good in him…..I just have to find it," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, Luke is a titan now. I know you want to think he can be changed but he can't," Percy said.

"There is good in him, and I'm going to change him!" Annabeth shouted.

"Annabeth, you can't keep lying to yourself, you have to admit it. Luke is gone," Percy said.

"Just shut the hell up Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'm sorry," Percy said. Annabeth started crying, and hugged Percy. She started crying on his chest. Percy stroked her hair and told her it would all be okay. They slumped down and leaned against a tree and Annabeth was now in Percy's lap.

"It won't be Percy, it's not going to be okay," She said. Percy kissed her.

"I don't want to fight a war," Annabeth cried.

"Neither do I," Percy said.

"At least you don't have to worry about dying," Annabeth said.

"You aren't going to die."

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked, "How do you know that Kronos won't win this entire war and destroy us all?"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say, 'Well, yeah Annabeth we probably will all die a terrible death'?" Percy asked. Annabeth chuckled.

"There's that smile!" Percy said and kissed Annabeth. It was more than a kiss though; their lips were barely even touching. Mostly their tongues were doing all the work.

"I love you so much Percy," Annabeth said.

"I love you too Annabeth. You really have no idea how much better you've made my life," Percy said. They continued to make out.

"We really should be getting back to our cabins, it's getting late," Percy said.

"Stay here with me?" Annabeth asked.

"What?"

"Let's sleep out here, in the woods together for the night." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled. "Sounds good to me," He said. "I'll see if I can get some blankets for us."

"Don't get caught," Annabeth warned. Percy jogged through the woods towards the cabins. He spotted Travis Stoll nearby where he was hiding from.

"Travis!" Percy whispered. Travis looked towards him, but didn't seem to notice him. "Travis come over here!" Percy said a little louder and quickly waved his hand. Travis ran up to him.

"What's up Percy?" He asked.

"Can you get some blankets and stuff for me," Percy asked.

"Sneaking out in the woods. I like it." Travis said.

"Could you get extras? I like a lot?" Percy asked.

"Wait, Annabeth is with you isn't she?" Travis asked.

"Umm, yes." Percy admitted.

"Holy crap, you guys are going to do it in the woods!" Travis shouted.

"Be quiet! We aren't having sex! Well we aren't planning on it anyways," Percy said.

"Whatever you say," He said. He left to go get the stuff. A few minutes later Travis was behind me with only one sleeping bag and some pillows. He handed me something else. It was a condom.

"You know, just in case," He said.

"Why do you have these anyways?" Percy asked.

"You know Nikki from the Aphrodite cabin?" He asked.

"I don't want know anymore!" Percy shouted.

"But isn't she such a whore!" Travis shouted.

"Yeah! I heard her and Mark had sex in the bathroom last week," Percy said.

"My brothers are pervs sometimes," Travis admitted.

"Gotta go," Percy said and ran back to Annabeth.

"Only one sleeping bag?" She asked when Percy got back.

"Travis got it for me," Percy explained.

"That explains it," Annabeth said. Percy pulled his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked?

"I always sleep with my shirt off, and it's a hot night?" Percy said.

"I guess I'll just have to deal with it." Annabeth said. They both laughed.

Annabeth got into the sleeping bag. "You coming?" She asked.

"I'll be right back," Percy said. "I gotta pee." He went over behind another tree. He didn't go to the bathroom instead he slipped on the condom. "Just in case," He told himself. He crawled in the sleeping bag right next to Annabeth. They started kissing, but they didn't need to condom. Percy finally fell asleep and had a dream.

Luke was on one of the titans islands. The sky and water around it was black. Standing next to him was Kronos.

"You have trained me well," Luke said.

"You have made a fine titan," Kronos admitted.

"Thank you," Luke said. He obviously didn't get many compliments from Kronos.

"Are all our armies ready?" Kronos asked.

"We could attack right now," Luke confirmed.

"I want to wait until the gods are ready. I want a worthy opponent," Kronos said.

"Have you been around Ares?" Luke asked. Kronos didn't answer. "I feel bad for Percy Jackson. He has been a god for a year but he will be destroyed within a matter of days," Luke said.

"Never underestimate someone," Kronos warned Luke.

"I will not stop until he is destroyed," Luke said. Percy woke up. It was now about 5 am. Annabeth woke up beside him.

"Hey seaweed brain." Percy kissed her.

"We need to get back to our cabins," Percy said.

"Or we could get dirty?" Annabeth offered. Percy's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what he would do with Annabeth, or where he would end up during the war, but he knew one thing Luke was after him, and he won't stop until he's destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of getting the kid of dirty Percy had in mind, Annabeth pushed him in the mud. He grabbed her and they rolled around kissing.

Travis came running through the woods yelling for them.

"Guys! Come on, you're going to be late!" He yelled.

"But, it's only 6:30," Percy said.

"It's 9:30!" Travis said.

"Oh,"

"Percy! You can be so stupid sometimes!" Annabeth shouted.

"Well let me see if I can like make this stuff disappear," Percy said.

"Shouldn't you know how to do that by now?" Travis asked.

"I can. It's just that I can't seem to get it to go to the right place," Percy explained.

"Yeah, one time he was trying to put back this vase that belonged to Athena, that we uuh borrowed and it ended up in Lindsay Lohan's toilet. She barfed up all over it. Not good," Annabeth said.

"What the hell?" Travis said.

"Well if Grover hadn't shown us that video of her and Paris Hilton then it never would have happened!" Percy yelled, "Now let me put these back in the Hermes cabin."

Percy concentrated on the Hermes cabin then snapped his fingers. All their stuff disappeared. "Well, hopefully it's there," He said.

"Well you have 10 minutes before we leave," Travis said.

Percy and Annabeth raced out of the woods. Annabeth ran towards the Athena cabin and disappeared inside. Percy tripped while running into the Poseidon cabin. He grabbed some clean clothes and ran to the showers since he was covered in mud. He was in the water before all his clothes were even off.

Now Percy could have just snapped his fingers and been clean and on Olympus. He just likes to know that he is still a mortal at heart. Though occasionally he will use his powers. Today he decided to ride with Annabeth in the camp bus to Olympus just in case they might not see each other for a long time.

"Hey guys!" Grover said and sat next to Percy. Percy gave him a confused look. "What?" He asked.

"You seem excited. I don't think this is supposed to be exciting Grover," Percy said.

"Oh, well I just have a good feeling I'll be going to Africa," He said.

"Why do you want to go to Africa?" Rachel asked and sat in front of me. Her seat was facing me though.

"Oh great," Annabeth said. Rachel just smiled at her.

"So, why do you want to go to Africa Grover?" Percy asked.

"Because, I think Pan could be there. It's a possibility, because not very many satyrs have gone there, and technically all the jungle is nature," Grover said.

"Would Pan move with western civilization though?" Percy asked.

"Well, it's possible," Grover admitted.

"I hope you find him though, and not to be rude, but Rachel why are you here?" Percy asked.

"I'm fighting in this war too Percy. You know you don't have to be a demigod to know how to fight," Rachel said.

"Maybe you should fight in the war, and then we could get another oracle when you died," Annabeth said.

"Oh, Annnabeth, if you only knew how big of a bitch you were," Rachel said.

"You dumb bitch!" Annabeth yelled. She jumped out of her seat and stabbed Rachel with her bronze knife.

"I'm mortal dumb ass. And you call yourself a daughter of Athena. I don't understand how she's the goddess of wisdom I really don't," Rachel said.

"Never. Insult. Athena!" Annabeth shouted. She stood out of her seat. Rachel did the same and they were now face to face. Rachel turned around for a moment, but she turned back and punched Annabeth in the face. Annabeth tackled Rachel into the aisle. She started choking her. Rachel's face turned red. Annabeth continued to choke her. Her face turned to a deep purple.

"Annabeth, let go!" Chiron shouted. Annabeth let go. Rachel gasped for air. It took a few minutes for her face to go back to her normal color.

"Ms. Dare, I think you need to get on another bus," Chiron said. Rachel nodded and left. "I'm very disappointed in you Annabeth," He said.

"I'm sorry Percy; I shouldn't have lost my temperature." Annabeth said.

"I don't blame you. She was being a bitch and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Percy said. Percy kissed Annabeth. The three camp buses left. In about 45 minutes they'd be on Olympus, the most wonderful, and powerful place in the world, and it would be one of the worst days of their lives because they find out where they would probably see most of their friends die.

Percy really hated to admit it, but he knew their chances of defeating Kronos were pretty small.

The hunters flew into Olympus by helicopter. Their lieutenant Thalia jumped out. She, like most other people weren't looking forward to fighting in the war but she was excited for one thing. She got to finally meet him. Annabeth told her so much about him. They talked on the phone once but this would be the first time they ever met in person. She was obviously waiting to meet Percy Jackson. She looked around but couldn't find them. She figured they weren't here yet. Dionysus always made them late.

"Don't worry Thalia, you'll meet him soon," Her friend Alyssa said.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go walk around or something," Thalia said. Olympus seemed more like a party. All over were demigods, minor gods, nature spirits and more. All visiting and having snacks before they found out where they'd be fighting the war. Thalia guessed everyone decided to enjoy it while they could.

Thalia was expecting things to be all tense and stuff. The sky would be gray with lighting. Most of Olympus would just seem deserted and everyone would be in one place sad, and desperate, just not wanting the day to end. She thought the gods would be fighting, but no. Everyone was having a great time. Thalia was a little disgusted at how happy everyone was.

"Let's get something to eat," Thalia suggested. She and Alyssa headed over the buffet. Alyssa was picking up just about everything there was. Thalia barely got anything before she saw the camp van. She dropped her plate and ran towards it. Alyssa set her plate down and tried to follow but couldn't keep up.

Right when Annabeth got off, Thalia hugged her.

"Hey, Thalia," Annabeth said. Thalia smiled.

"Percy? Is that you?" She asked to the boy behind Annabeth.

"It's me." Percy said.

"I've been so excited to meet you," Thalia said.

"Too bad we won't have a lot of time to get to know each other," Percy said.

"Don't be so negative," Grover said.

"Grover!" Thalia said and hugged him. Thalia introduced Alyssa to everyone. She had long black hair and tan skin with a lot of freckles. They went to go find seats. Everyone would be joining in an amphitheater. An Olympian would call people up for each place. There were eight different places the war would be fought, so some of the places would have two Olympians. So whichever Olympian was leading would go up there and call up the other important people going there.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Alyssa, Emily from the Athena cabin, and Beckondorf, and Selina all sat together.

The first god to announce who was with him was of course Zeus.

"Hello, everyone!" Zeus shouted, "As you probably guessed I will lead the attack in New York, along with Queen Hera. Helping me will be Morpheus, Janus, and the wind gods. Also many of the demigods will be here."

Zeus listed off the names. Percy knew most of them too. The ones that were invited up there included The Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner, Michael Yew, and a few others.

"And, the last one. Will you come up, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Zeus said.

Annabeth looked at Percy, They'd been expecting this, but they just couldn't believe it was really happening. Annabeth rose and walked up to the stage. Next was Athena. She would be going to Greece, the place where the gods were from. She brought a few minor gods, and some of Hephaestus's army, along with a few demigods and very minor godlings. Apollo was leading the attack in Australia. Poseidon and most of his army were fighting in California. Some of his army was in other places though. Artemis was stationed in Africa. Grover got his wish and got to go. Dionysus was in Canada. Hermes was in the Caribbean. He had an army of these giant birds with him. Hephaestus was in Northern Africa. He made an army out of sand so Zeus thought he would be able to make more while he was there. Demeter and Aphrodite were in southern United States. Last was Ares, who was in England. With him were the hunters, and some more minor gods, Beckondorf and Silena were with him, and Percy realized something. He hadn't been called yet.

"Also with me is Perseus Jackson," Ares said. He gave Percy an evil smile.

Percy couldn't believe his luck. Not only had h not gotten to be with Annabeth, but he had to be with Ares. Ares had tried to kill him quite a few times over the past year. There was sort of an after party thing too.

"I'm sorry you have to be with Ares," Annabeth said.

"I'll get by, I'm more upset that I won't be with you," Percy told her. Grover and Juniper were eating and talking together. Juniper would be staying at camp while Grover was going to Africa. Alyssa was flirting with Will Solace. Percy and Thalia tried getting to know each other, but they couldn't really think of anything to talk about. Around seven everyone went back to camp. The hunters came with them. Chiron ordered them to all go to sleep right away. They'd have to be up early in the morning because we'd be leaving in the morning. Percy went into the Poseidon cabin and went to sleep. He had just moved in there a few months ago since Poseidon wasn't his birth father however he got his powers when he became a god. Around nine the door to the Poseidon cabin creaked open. Annabeth stepped inside. She shook Percy awake.

"I couldn't sleep," Annabeth said.

"Wanna come sleep with me?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded and crawled into bed with him. She curled up right next to him. Percy kissed her, and rapped his arm around her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm a daughter of Athena for god's sake, but Percy this is our last night together, we should spend it right." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. Annabeth got out of bed and went to the back of the cabin. She came back….almost completely naked then got back into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

At 4:30 am Percy's alarm went off. He and Annabeth quickly got out of bed and put their clothes back on. Percy then snuck Annabeth back to here cabin before everyone else got up. Luckily no one in the Athena cabin is tattles, or they'd be in trouble.

At 5 am everyone woke up. They all hurried to breakfast. Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Alyssa, Beckondorf, and Silena sat with Percy at breakfast, since Dionysus was allowing everyone to sit with their friends because he believes we will all die.

"Hi," Grover said.

"Hey," Percy said

"I want to talk about Nico," Grover said.

"Who's Nico?" Alyssa asked

"Don't you remember? Bianca's sister," Thalia said.

"He's the reason this war is going to happen also," Beckondorf said.

"What did he do?" Alyssa asked.

"He joined Kronos' side and made him rise," Beckondorf said.

"It wasn't his fault! He would've been killed if he didn't!" Percy shouted at Beckondorf.

"Then he should have died," Beckondorf said. He got up and left to go to another table.

"I'll go calm him down," Silena said and followed him.

"Well, I didn't mean to start that," Grover said.

"Why do you even want to talk about him?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, one of is likely to find him, I just wanted to know what to do if we did. Do we trust him and help him? Or do we fight him?" Grover said.

"I don't think Nico did anything wrong. He was scared and my dad did a terrible thing leaving him with Kronos," Thalia said.

"I agree with Thalia a hundred percent," Annabeth said.

"But he's been a year since he's been with Kronos, who knows how messed up he could be, or if he's even alive for that matter," Percy said.

"He has a point," Thalia admitted, "I say if we find him that we just keep an eye on him until we know he's on our side, if he is then maybe he'll fight with us."

"Kronos will probably be making him fight for him though," Annabeth said.

"We'll just have to get him somewhere alone to find out I guess," Percy said.

After breakfast everyone went up to Thalia's pine tree. The camp buses would take us to an old airport, where we would fly to where we'd be going. The people that would be staying in New York would just go to Manhattan. The gods had evacuated the city.

Chiron stood in front of everyone. "I know, that this won't be easy, knowing that you could die any minute. But we can't let Kronos win! "He said, "We have to fight. You have all trained, for the past year, for this war. Not all of you will make it, you have to know that. But we won't let anyone's death be in vain, I want everyone to fight to the best of their abilities."

Everyone cheered. They all got onto the camp buses. Percy had to go on a different one than Annabeth since the ones going to New York took a different one. Most of them were staying in New York.

"I guess this is really goodbye," Percy said. He was holding Annabeth's hand.

"I'm gonna miss you seaweed brain," Annabeth said. She was about to cry.

"I just love you so much. I don't want to be away from you," Percy said. Now Annabeth was crying. Percy rapped his arm around her and kissed her. They didn't stop until Thalia came and pulled Percy away.

"We have to go now," She said. Percy followed her to the camp van.

"I don't understand why Zeus won't just let me transport myself there," He said.

"He doesn't all the gods to be there at once I guess, I don't know, besides now maybe we can get a chance to talk or something," Thalia said. We barely ended up speaking two words on the way to the airport. In fact, the entire bus was almost silent the entire time.

When we got to the airport there was no one there but the camp vans.

"Where is everyone?" Percy asked.

"I'll try to contact Zeus and find out," Chiron said. They were about 30 demigods, 30 hunters, and 30 satyrs here. Chiron went in the corner by a puddle from a leak in the room to send an iris message. He turned back towards us. "It's already started," He said quietly.

"What has?" Thalia asked

"The war! The war has begun! New York is already under attack! That's why the Olympians aren't here yet. Now everyone move!" He shouted.

Everyone ran to get their things and loaded on their plane.

"I got an iris message from Morpheus! He says that they are sending Minor gods out here quick to fly!' Chiron yelled. Most people were probably too busy to hear him though.

As Percy was getting his pack out of the camp van he heard a strange noise, like a fire cracker. Then he heard it again. It was a fire cracker though, it was a mini explosion.

"Where that coming from?" Percy screamed.

"I hear it too," Grover said. Everyone went silent. There was a laugh then a huge explosion. As the planes blew up, Percy looked for water pipes. They were probably in the wall, so the busted the wall and the pipes. Water busted out fast. In less than a second Percy managed to stir up a tsunami and threw it at the fire. It wasn't quite enough. Everyone was thrown back some killed. He turned all the water into a sea monster, and the fire seemed to do the same thing. Percy knew something was controlling the fire since it just seemed to keep coming. BOOM! Another explosion.

"Ahh!" Thalia yelled as her head was banged hard against the concrete wall. Percy made the water monster bigger, and it threw it self and the fire. Percy saw someone inside the fire, and he recognized the face. It was Hyperion.

"Get out of here you stupid bitch!" Percy yelled.

"Are you going to cry?" Hyperion mocked.

"I'm only going to destroy you for killing my friends," Percy shouted at him. Hyperion let the fire die down and Percy blasted him with the water. When the water cleared out Hyperion was just as he was unharmed.

Percy had noticed that the other minor gods were here. They were trying to help all the demigods get out of danger and get the injured, which happened to be everybody that was alive. He looked around for his friends. It looked like Grover was going to be all right, he saw Thalia unconscious but alive, Alyssa, Beckondorf, Silena, and Will Solace from Apollo were all aright with just cuts and bruises. He saw Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin lying on the floor in a pool of blood. A pipe was impaled in his stomach. It must have busted out of the wall during the explosion. That's a horrible way to die.

"You're going to pay for that," Percy told Hyperion. He grabbed riptide, and Hyperion grabbed his 6 foot long sword made of Stygian iron, but it was flaming.

Percy attacked him. Their sword clashed in midair. Hyperion let out a scream and fire spewed out of his mouth so hot it made Percy jumped back, and gave Hyperion enough time to slice him in the back. Percy jumped up and sliced at Hyperion but it was blocked.

Morpheus came to help. He started trying to put Hyperion to sleep, but it didn't work on Titans, it did however slow him down some. Morpheus distracted Hyperion By stabbing him in the back. Hyperion blasted Morpheus but Hecate flew up and started blasting him, of course it didn't really blast him, only make him stagger. But before Hyperion had time to turn around Percy swung his sword. He sliced his head clean off.

"He will be back eventually," Hecate told Percy. Twenty one dead, thirty-one with serious injuries. That's out of ninety two campers and hunters... Thalia was one of the seriously injured one.

"Chiron said she'll be fine," Alyssa told him. Percy nodded. They ended up having to get eleven private jets at the regular airport. All the injured people had to go and the dead bodies were transported back to camp. Percy couldn't get the image of Jake Mason's bloody body out of his head. They weren't sure if the war had started anywhere besides New York, but if it did they might already be too late. Percy said goodbye to Grover when he got on his plane. Percy, Thalia, Alyssa, Beckondorf, and Silena all got on the same plane.

The whole plane ride was pretty annoying to Percy, all the hunters were making sure everyone was okay the whole time, and they crowded around Thalia so he never even got to talk to her, and Beckondorf and Silena were pretty much just making out the whole time. Percy really wished Annabeth could be there. Was she even alive right now? No, she was, Percy would be able to feel it if she wasn't.

The plane landed in an empty space somewhere in England, but there was nothing around. Ares was waiting for them.

"I hope you aren't afraid of blood," He said

(This goes to New York)

Annabeth stumbled back to her feet and stabbed the drachaenae. Kronos himself was leading the attack, but she was still relieved that Luke didn't seem to be around. She saw lightning boom in the sky, there were explosions everywhere and monsters came in every direction. She didn't think she would last very long. Zeus had to force some of the Olympians to stay and help him fight because it was so bad here. It had been about five hours and New York was almost completely destroyed. Annabeth jumped around and saw a monster coming at her. She didn't know what it was. It was some freaky messed up hybrid. It has the top half of a wolf and then human legs…..naked human legs.

"Do you want me to slice your dick off or something?" Annabeth asked it. It growled at her. Then before she could even move he attacks her. She was barely able to block a bite to her face with her arm and she got a pretty bad cut. The monster went silent and stopped attacking her. It fell on its side and Annabeth saw an arrow sticking out of it. She looked up at the shooter. The shooter was Rachel.

"I could've handled that myself," Annabeth said.

"Ha, yeah right, he would have torn you into a million pieces," Rachel said.

"Why'd you do this anyways I almost killed you today," Annabeth asked.

"For Percy, when you die Percy will come to me since I saved your life so many times, then he'll love me," Rachel said.

"And what makes you think I'm going to die?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I'll be sure you don't make it out of this war alive," Rachel said.

"You listen to me you little whore, you don't know who you're dealing bitch, If you ever try to hurt me or Percy or any of my other friends, I will stab your fucking (can I do that on T) guts out, do you understand me?" Annabeth warned her. Rachel walked away and then pulled out an arrow and pointed it at a monster but then turned around and pointed it at Annabeth.

Suddenly, hundreds of monsters of every kind came charging towards them. They were both forced to retreat. Annabeth ran for her life. Rachel managed to jump out of the way and hide in an alley. Annabeth was running about to get trampled when someone pulled her into an alley. She saw The Stoll brother, Katie Gardner, Castor and Pollux, Lee Fletcher, and about twenty other demigods.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Annabeth," Connor said, "This is everyone."


End file.
